


Backyard Lesson

by jrxyl



Series: Yama Twins [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, I guess???, M/M, Teaching Volleyball, it's mostly about the twins but there's still tsukkiyama fluff, just a nosebleed but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wants Tadashi to teach him how to play volleyball, Tsukishima comes in as backup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backyard Lesson

Days with Kagami were, interesting, to say the least. There was a lot of (mostly) good-natured bickering, and (again, mostly) light hits. But despite how it looked on the outside, the twins found each other's company soothing.

That is until one of them comes up with an idea that makes their twin want to rip their hair out. 

Today it is Kagami who proposes the idea that shatters their tranquil afternoon.

 

"Hey, Tadashi," Kagami turned from his book, an obscure one he grabbed on a whim from Tadashi's overflowing bookcase, and poked Tadashi's shoulder.

Tadashi made a small noise of acknowledgement, only a third of his focus was on Kagami.

Kagami frowned, but continued, "I have an idea!"

"No."

Kagami ignored Tadashi, "You play volleyball right? You should teach me!"

Tadashi kept his eyes on his phone and started to type, "Why?"

"I've never played, you enjoy it, and we're not doing anything!" Kagami had the smile of a child on Christmas, or of Nishinoya on Halloween. It almost made Tadashi want to teach him.

"I'll pass," Tadashi muttered while typing.

"What if Tsukishima comes over?"

Tadashi looked at Kagami and snorted once realizing Kagami was serious, but not much harm could be done by asking. 

"I'll text him."

Kagami clapped his hands together before sitting back on his heels, looking expectantly at the phone in Tadashi's hand.

Tsukishima answered quickly, due to him and Tadashi already having an ongoing conversation before the question.

His answer made Tadashi snicker.

"What? What'd he say?" Kagami urged, leaning forward as he tried to grab the phone from Tadashi's hands.

"I cannot think of anything I'd want less than that," Tadashi managed between peals of laughter.

Kagami gasped, "No way! He is not that mean!" he snatched Tadashi's phone before reading the text for himself.

"What the hell! Why is he so mean? You're dating a bastard!" Kagami huffed indignantly.

"You're one to talk," Tadashi stated smugly.

"You can't both gang up on me!"

"Too late," Tadashi shrugged and turned back to his phone, pleased with the recent events.

Silence settled over the room for a few minutes, but once again Kagami broke it.

"Let me call him," Kagami stuck out his hand expectantly.

"He won't answer if you call him?"

"That's why I'm using your phone," Kagami smirked and snatched Tadashi's phone from his hands, quickly finding Tsukishima's contact.

Tsukishima picked up quickly, "Hello?"

"Tsukishima!" Kagami's voice was loud and eager, Tadashi could almost see him cringing away from his phone.

"This is Kagami isn't it," Tsukishima drawled.

"You guessed it! Lucky you, huh?"

"Bye."

Before Tsukishima could hang up the phone was in Tadashi's hands, "Tsuki, he's not gonna stop until someone teaches him. Please don't make me do it alone."

There was silence for a short while before an audible sigh, "Fine. Give me ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay, thank you. Be safe," Tadashi ended the call and turned to Kagami, "We might as well warm up before he gets here."

Kagami beamed and darted out the back door into their yard.

Tadashi watched him blankly before jogging up the stairs to get the volleyball he had stored in his room.

Only halfway out the door, Tadashi began repeating the same set of rules he always told Kagami before Tsukishima arrived, "Remember, don't hug him. He'll immediately peel you off so there's no point. So no touching, okay?"

Kagami nodded and saluted Tadashi, "Pinky promise!" He stuck his pinky out proudly.

Tadashi sighed, but wrapped his pinky around Kagami's, "Pinky promise."

"Okay, do you wanna start with serving, receiving, or setting?" 

Tadashi was met with a blank stare.

"Alright, let's do some serving," Tadashi muttered apprehensively and passed the volleyball to Kagami.

"Overhand or underhand?" 

"You're most likely strong enough for overhand, but underhand is easier to start with in my opinion. You can choose either."

"Underhand."

Tadashi nodded and started his brief explanation of how to underhand serve. After he was finished and Kagami had no questions, he told Kagami to go whenever he was ready.

 

The sight that greeted Tsukishima when he arrived was not a pleasant one. Tadashi was sitting on the grass, holding a hand to his nose which was currently bleeding. Kagami stood before him, apologizing profusely.

Tsukishima rushed over to the twins, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Tadashi and Kagami startled at the sudden presence but quickly recovered. Kagami spoke first, "I was trying to serve and apparently I'm pretty powerful but I hit Tadashi's nose and now it won't stop bleeding is he gonna bleed ou-"

"Kagami," Tadashi interrupted Kagami's panicked babbling, "I'm fine. It's just a nose bleed. Will you get some tissues from inside? Wet some of them too, please."

Kagami nodded quickly and darted inside the house.

Tsukishima knelt down into the grass in front of Tadashi, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just hard to breathe," Tadashi grimaced, "and gross."

Tsukishima lifted his shirt a bit, about to wipe away some of the blood from Tadashi's face, but Kagami tripped out the back door before he could.

"I got them!" Kagami shouts, he sounded panicked, but at the same time proud, making his voice take on an odd octave. It makes Tadashi laugh, which results in even more blood streaking his face.

"I'll clean you up, since I did it," Kagami declared, squatting so close to Tsukishima their shoulders touched, Tsukishima subtly leaned away. 

Kagami pressed a wet paper towel to Tadashi's nose, but he used too much force, causing Tadashi to let out a whine.

"I'll take it from here," Tsukishima puts and arm in front of Kagami's chest, gently pushing him back. Tadashi smiles and bites back a small laugh.

"Thank you, Tsuki," Tadashi grinned cheekily.

Tsukishima gave Tadashi a half-hearted glare but nodded. He then grabbed the paper towels from Kagami's hands. First grabbing a dry one and offering it to Tadashi.

"Put that up your nose."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, "Your bedside manner is awful," still, he complied and rolled up a paper towel and stuck it up his nostril, preventing any more blood from escaping.

Then, using the wet paper towel, Tsukishima wiped away the blood surrounding Tadashi's mouth, and the excess on his neck and collarbones.

"There, all clean. You have some on your shirt though. You might wanna change," Tsukishima dipped his head to indicate the stains.

Tadashi nodded and dashed up to his bedroom. Leaving Tsukishima and Kagami alone.

As soon as Tadashi turned his back, Tsukishima whipped his head to glare as hard as he could at Kagami.

"What'd I do?!" Kagami shrieked, clutching his chest.

"Did you hit him on purpose?" 

"What? No! It was an accident! I've never even served before!"

"Seems pretty lucky that you managed to hit his face."

"Lucky?! How is it lucky? I feel guilty as hell and you're gonna kill me!" Kagami scooted away from Tsukishima, even though Tsukishima had made no move to hurt him.

Thankfully, Tadashi came trotting out into the backyard before Tsukishima could retort, "No he won't. He's all talk."

"I am not," Tsukishima glared at Tadashi, but Tadashi only smiled back before plopping himself next to Tsukishima, laying his hand down in between their bodies.

"When that little girl at the mall asked for a piggy back ride back to her mom, you didn't even hesitate," Tadashi replied easily, discreetly laying his pinky over Tsukishima's.

"She was lost," Tsukishima defended hostilely, but curled his own pinky around Tadashi's.

"She knew exactly where her mother was!"

"That's not important," Tsukishima looked to his left before continuing, "Are we gonna teach Yamaguchi two how to play or not?"

"Stop calling me that!" Kagami squawked.

"Okay, let's do it. But if he hits me again I'm done," Tadashi stood up and retrieved the forgotten volleyball.

"I won't, I promise!"

"For some odd reason I'm having trouble believing you," Tadashi muttered before tossing the ball to Tsukishima.

"Do you know how to set?" Tsukishima looked at Kagami from under his eyelashes.

Kagami tilted his head, pondering the question before confidently declaring, "Sorta!"

Tsukishima and Tadashi let out a jaded sigh.

"Alright, let's just pass it back and forth then," Tsukishima uttered tiredly.

"Kagami, do you want to start?" Tadashi tilted his head at his sibling.

"Yes!" Kagami jumped up and clasped his hand in front of his chest, his eyes were practically sparkling.

Tsukishima grimaced at the volume of Kagami's voice, but rose from the grass and threw the ball to Kagami.

"You know the stance and everything, right?" Tadashi questioned.

Kagami nodded, and beamed, "Yep! Who do I pass it to first?"

"Doesn't matter," Tsukishima shrugged.

Kagami nodded once more before biting his lip in concentration, he tossed the volleyball into the air and waited until it was just in front of his hands. Then, using his fingertips, he gently tossed to Tadashi.

It went a foot, at most.

Tsukishima took one look at Tadashi's tired expression and lost it. 

"This is gonna be a nightmare," Tadashi mumbled stoically. This caused Tsukishima's laughter to grow in volume, which brought a small smile to Tadashi's face.

"At least I didn't hit you this time?" Kagami offered.

"Try to hit it a little harder," Tsukishima said, recovering from his amusement.

Tadashi nodded, "Yeah, your form is good, just use a little more power and you should be fine. Just not too much, I've bled enough for one day."

Kagami nodded and grabbed the nearby ball. This time, when it came close to his finger tips, he dipped down a tad and hit the ball with moderate power. The ball went farther this time, in Tsukishima's direction. 

However, the ball didn't go quite high enough to be set, so Tsukishima bent his knees and bumped the ball in Tadashi's direction.

Tadashi easily set the ball back to Kagami.

The rotation continued in that order for long after the sun went down. Eventually, Kagami yawned loudly.

"I think I've had enough for today, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight you guys! Don't have sex out here, the grass is itchy!" He called, waving sleepily.

Tadashi hit him in the back with the volleyball, quietly mumbling, "Pest."

Tsukishima let out a huff of laughter and nodded.

Tadashi checked the time on his phone and blinked, "It's almost eleven thirty, damn. We should probably head inside too."

He looked up at Tsukishima and his mouth opened, "Whoa, Tsuki don't move!"

Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed, "What? Why?"

Tadashi ignored Tsukishima, choosing instead to simply stare at the sight before him.

Fireflies had landed on various spots on Tsukishima's body. Two were settled on his left shoulder, one on his right leg, two on his right shoe, one on the left, and finally one on his hair. Tsukishima seemed to be unaware of their presence.

"What are you staring at?" 

Tadashi shushed him urgently, worried his voice would scare the bugs away. He pulled out his phone once more and quickly took a picture of Tsukishima. The porch light behind Tadashi illuminated the dark spots on Tsukishima's light clothes, and some of the bug were even lit up when the photo was taken.

Checking the picture, Tadashi grinned and showed Tsukishima his phone.

Tsukishima's mouth opened briefly before he grimaced, "Gross. Why are they all on me?"

"They like you!" Tadashi exclaimed excitedly.

Tsukishima only grimaced and shook lightly, disturbing the bugs and causing them to fly away, "Can we go inside now? I'm tired."

Tadashi nodded and turned toward the back door, smiling softly when Tsukishima gently grabbed his hand.

 

The day's dealing with Kagami's ideas weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I forget who requested this but I'm sorry it's so late!! I also feel like it's really boring, sorry guys I'm burnt out. But anyway, if you would like to request fics or just chat my tumblr is inconsistentfics! (:


End file.
